


Diplomatic Relations [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Diplomatic Relations [PODFIC] [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (in the minds of the characters), Anal Sex is the True Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Coming Out, Demisexual Character, Enthusiastic Consent, Failboats In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship, Gaara is sandy, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 15-20 Hours, Relationship Negotiation, Rock Lee's Everything, Spacetoaster!Gaara, The Youthful Springtime of Love, Traumatizing Siblings, Unlike Anakin: Lee Likes Sand, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaara requests Lee as the Konoha Military Liaison in Sunagakure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diplomatic Relations [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Diplomatic Relations](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/151000) by Maldoror. 
  * Inspired by [Diplomatic Relations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631818) by [Maldoror_Chant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maldoror_Chant/pseuds/Maldoror_Chant). 



> **Length (total)** : 18:20:42  
>  **Cover** : Opalsong  
>  **Music** : _I Can Hear_ by DISH  
>  **Audiofic Archive link:** [Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/diplomatic-relations-0)
> 
> NOTE: Everything I could find pointed to maldoror having left fandom completely. I took their fic still being up as permission to record. If this is not the case please let me know!
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

Podbook | Duration | Download  
---|---|---  
Part 1 (1-15) | 8:17:17 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Naruto/Diplomatic%20Relations,%20Part%201.m4b) (369.3 MB)  
Part 2 (16-Side Story: Aftermath) | 10:03:12 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Naruto/Diplomatic%20Relations,%20Part%202.m4b) (348.2 MB)  
  
 

Chapter | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Part One: The Splendid Diplomatic Blue Beast of Konoha arrives! | 14:13 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Diplomatic%20Relations/Diplomatic%20Relations%20Part%201%20The%20Splendid%20Diplomatic%20Blue%20Beast%20of%20Konoha%20Arrives.mp3) (13.2 MB) |   
Part Two: Sparring Partners | 24:54 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Diplomatic%20Relations/Diplomatic%20Relations%20Part%202%20Sparring%20Partners.mp3) (23.0 MB) |   
Part Three: Sandstorm | 16:09 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Diplomatic%20Relations/Diplomatic%20Relations%20Part%203%20Sandstorm.mp3) (15.0 MB) |   
Part Four: Gyre | 22:23 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Diplomatic%20Relations/Diplomatic%20Relations%20Part%204%20Gyre.mp3) (20.7 MB) |   
Part Five: Complicated | 19:40 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Diplomatic%20Relations/Diplomatic%20Relations%20Part%205%20Complicated.mp3) (18.2 MB) |   
Part Six: What are friends for? | 31:03 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Diplomatic%20Relations/Diplomatic%20Relations%20Part%206%20What%20are%20Friends%20For.mp3) (28.6 MB) |   
Part Seven: Breaking the surface | 36:10 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Diplomatic%20Relations/Diplomatic%20Relations%20Part%207%20Breaking%20the%20Surface.mp3) (33.3 MB) |   
Part Eight: Season of Ashes | 33:38 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Diplomatic%20Relations/Diplomatic%20Relations%20Part%208%20Season%20of%20Ashes.mp3) (30.9 MB) |   
Part Nine: Desert Apple | 38:04 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Diplomatic%20Relations/Diplomatic%20Relations%20Part%209%20Desert%20Apple.mp3) (35.1 MB) |   
Part Ten: Fear | 33:13 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Diplomatic%20Relations/Diplomatic%20Relations%20Part%2010%20Fear.mp3) (30.6 MB) |   
Part Eleven: Breaking Seals | 24:36 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Diplomatic%20Relations/Diplomatic%20Relations%20Part%2011%20Breaking%20Seals.mp3) (22.7 MB) |   
Part Twelve: Safe Distance | 1:05:29 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Diplomatic%20Relations/Diplomatic%20Relations%20Part%2012%20Safe%20Distance.mp3) (60.2 MB) |   
Part Thirteen: Superficial Injuries | 47:58 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Diplomatic%20Relations/Diplomatic%20Relations%20Part%2013%20Superficial%20Injuries.mp3) (44.1 MB) |   
Part Fourteen: Accidental Breakage | 47:18 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Diplomatic%20Relations/Diplomatic%20Relations%20Part%2014%20Accidental%20Breakage.mp3) (43.5 MB) |   
Part Fifteen: Dear Gai-sensei | 42:40 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Diplomatic%20Relations/Diplomatic%20Relations%20Part%2015%20Dear%20Gai-Sensei.mp3) (39.3 MB) |   
Part Sixteen: Closer | 1:17:24 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Diplomatic%20Relations/Diplomatic%20Relations%20Part%2016%20Closer.mp3) (71.1 MB) |   
Side Story: Protector | 22:41 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Diplomatic%20Relations/Diplomatic%20Relations%20Part%2016%20Side%20Story%20Protector.mp3) (21.0 MB) |   
Part Seventeen: Seven Days | 26:38 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Diplomatic%20Relations/Diplomatic%20Relations%20Part%2017%20Seven%20Days.mp3) (24.6 MB) |   
Part Eighteen: Perfect | 57:26 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Diplomatic%20Relations/Diplomatic%20Relations%20Part%2018%20Perfect.mp3) (52.8 MB) |   
Part Nineteen: Binding Ties | 30:37 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Diplomatic%20Relations/Diplomatic%20Relations%20Part%2019%20Binding%20Ties.mp3) (28.2 MB) |   
Side Story: The Bottom of the Bottle | 27:17 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Diplomatic%20Relations/Diplomatic%20Relations%20Part%2019%20Side%20Story%20Bottom%20of%20the%20Bottle.mp3) (25.2 MB) |   
Bit O' Crack: Wherein Kankuro's Day Just Gets A Lot Worse...(aka The Talk) | 9:30 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Diplomatic%20Relations/Diplomatic%20Relations%20Part%2019%20Bit%20O%20Crack%20Wherein%20Kankuros%20Day%20Just%20Gets%20A%20Lot%20Worse%20aka%20The%20Talk.mp3) (8.9 MB) |   
Part Twenty: Waiting For Morning | 53:55 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Diplomatic%20Relations/Diplomatic%20Relations%20Part%2020%20Waiting%20for%20Morning.mp3) (49.6 MB) |   
Part Twenty One: Love, In Theory | 41:08 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Diplomatic%20Relations/Diplomatic%20Relations%20Part%2021%20Love%20In%20Theory.mp3) (37.9 MB) |   
Part Twenty Two: Beautiful Dangerous Creature | 1:32:45 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Diplomatic%20Relations/Diplomatic%20Relations%20Part%2022%20Beautiful%20Dangerous%20Creature.mp3) (85.1 MB) |   
Part Twenty Three: Rumours, Lies and Truths | 1:06:21 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Diplomatic%20Relations/Diplomatic%20Relations%20Part%2023%20Rumours%20Lies%20and%20Truths.mp3) (61.0 MB) |   
Side Story: A Family Reunion | 23:34 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Diplomatic%20Relations/Diplomatic%20Relations%20Part%20235%20Side%20Story%20A%20Family%20Reunion.mp3) (21.8 MB) |   
Epilogue | 29:53 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Diplomatic%20Relations/Diplomatic%20Relations%20Part%2024%20Epilogue.mp3) (27.6 MB) |   
Side Story: Aftermath | 44:05 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Diplomatic%20Relations/Diplomatic%20Relations%20Part%20245%20Side%20Story%20Aftermath.mp3) (40.6 MB) | 


End file.
